


Whipped

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Steve and Sam think you have Bucky whipped. Is that such a bad thing?





	1. Whipped

Bucky was sitting in the communal living room. A beer in his hand and his legs stretched out. Steve and Sam were there, in similar positions. It was a boy’s night, like most nights. You were working late and told Bucky you’d text him when you were done. 

He cracked open a new beer and laughed at the story Sam was telling. At this point Sam had consumed a few beers and was feeling daring. Once everyone settled down a little Sam turned to Bucky.

“So, how’s it going with Y/N?” his eyes were wide and his smirk gave away his dastardly undertone. Steve quickly looked between his two friends; he was ready to break up a fight.

“What do you mean? We’re great.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at Sam and challenged him to continue his thoughts. 

Sam leaned back in his chair and shrugged, “I don’t know. Steve and I were just talking and think she’s got you all fucked up.” Steve shook his head. Bucky’s eyebrows pulled together and he looked at Steve in confusion.

Steve coughed a little before elaborating, “It’s not a bad thing.” Sam scoffed but Steve ignored him, “We just think she has you on---What did you say?”

“A short leash.” Sam finished with a cocky grin on his face. “Or wrapped around her finger. Or was it the, 'he’s whipped' line. It was something like that.” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, she’s got a certain power over you.” Bucky was looking between the two men and he rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” He leaned forward on his knees. “It’s not like that.” The misogyny was getting to him and he was feeling slightly threatened. “I could ask her to do anything and she would.” He sat back and finished his drink. His friends raised their eyebrows as a form of a question.

“You know…” Bucky hated talking about your sex life with the team. He liked keeping that part of your relationship to himself. “Maybe I just don’t need her as much as she needs me.” 

“Then why go running when she calls?” Sam asked his face full of amusement. 

“I don’t go running!”

“Eh…” Steve mumbled as he took a drink. 

Bucky sighed, “Well what do you expect? That’s how it is when you love someone.”

Sam looked smug as he pushed, “Do you think if you commanded her to crawl across the floor naked to you, she would do it?” Steve knew Sam was toeing the line with Buck and anxiously watched Bucky glare at Sam. As much as Steve enjoyed teasing Bucky he didn’t want to push him too far.

“Fuck you Wilson.” Bucky didn’t like the picture Sam was painting. Sure the image was completely and utterly arousing but Bucky didn’t want Sam or Steve picturing you like that. 

The men put their hands up in surrender but their remaining smirks were irritating Bucky. His phone buzzed then and he saw it was from you as the message flashed across the screen. Your message was simple but it still made his heart beat a little faster, “All done down here. Heading up to the room. Meet me there? ;)”

He set his empty bottle down and grabbed his phone. His friends snickered, “Gotta run off and see your warden?” Sam slurred out as he opened another beer. Steve laughed louder than he wanted to.

Steve expected to see a fuming Bucky when he met his friend’s eyes. Instead he saw Bucky looking like the cat that ate the canary with a large grin on his face. For some reason this made Steve feel much worse.

Bucky stood up and put his hands on his hips, “Well, you’re not going to suck my dick!” He proclaimed to Sam whose grin dropped at Bucky’s words.

Then everyone burst out into laughter. Bucky slapped Sam’s shoulder as he walked by and his parting words to his friends were, “I’ll take whipped over lonely.” He did a quick jack-off motion and laughed as he backed out of the room. He shook his head as he heard the loud laughter of his friends while he walked down the hall. 

You’d left the door open, knowing he would come home soon. You jumped when you heard the door slam. “Shit! Buck you scared me.” You scolded as you took your shoes off. He had a boyish grin on his face and it made your knees a little weak, you were glad to be sitting.

He stood a few feet from you with his hands on his hips and had a comical fake mad look on his face, “You won’t believe what Sam and Steve said.” Your head tilted and you bit your lip, “What did they say baby?”

His demeanor faltered a bit at your soft voice but he got ahold of himself. “They are convinced you have me whipped.” He crossed his arms and looked down at you, “Can you believe that? Like I’m the submissive one in this relationship!” 

You bunched your eyebrows together, “What’s wrong with being submissive?” You lowered your voice and had a few ideas form in your mind. He just scoffed.

You stood up and closed the space between the two of you. Your hands reached up and ran down his biceps, your fingertips light and fleeting. His pupils were blown wide and he kept a false scowl hiding a smile on his face.

“What’s wrong with me calling and you coming? Is it not fun for you when I use you to get myself off?” You were circling him, your hands running over every inch of his torso. When you returned to stand in front of him your fingers rested on his belt buckle. You pulled at it a little and gave him a small smile. “Do you not like when I take control? When I reward you?”

Your eyes were dark with lust as you looked up and down his body. “Take your clothes off.” You took a step back and watched as he made a show of thinking about it before uncrossing his arms and taking his shirt off. He reached out for your hips but you stepped away, “Tsk, all your clothes my love.”

He frowned but then undid his pants and soon he was fully naked in front of you. You hummed in approval as he held back his urge to just grab at you. “Your turn.” He grunted out as his eyes traveled down your body.

“Help me.” You said, allowing him to get close and his hands slowly peeled every piece of clothing off of you. Once you were naked his hands trailed down your body but you grabbed them and he looked in your eyes for an answer to a question not asked out loud.

Again you stepped away, “Go sit on the bed baby.” His head dropped to your shoulder and he let out a small groan of frustration. You shushed him and pushed him towards the bed. He plopped down on the bed and looked at you for his next instructions. 

“I think you’ve been very good.” Your voice was like silk as you made your way to him. Your hands petted his head and his hands gripped your hips. He nodded and a glimmer of excitement flashed through his eyes. 

You tugged on some hair at the back of his head, “Does my man want a reward?” You could feel him shiver at your question and he swallowed thickly before nodding again. You leaned down and kissed him. He moaned when you reached down and rubbed his hard cock that was ready and waiting.

He bit his lip as you sunk to your knees in front of him. Your hands massaged his thighs until they were lightly gripping his dick. He put his hands on the bed behind him and waited as you slowly stroked him. You licked a thick stripe on the underside of his cock and took the head into your mouth. He was heavy and hot against your tongue as you sucked and lapped at his cock. You pulled off him with a pop and started firmly stroking him.

“Do you like it when I suck your big cock baby?” You kissed the crown of his cock and he gripped the sheets behind him. “Fuck yeah doll, you are so good to me.” You hummed and nodded before sucking him back into your mouth. He hissed and groaned. As you took him deeper he threw his head back then whimpered when you pulled off of him.

“Watch me. I want you to watch me James.” Your voice was stern.

He nodded quickly then subconsciously thrust upward at your words. You let him slide back into your mouth. Your motions increased and you felt him hit the back of your throat. When you started humming he moaned your name. Even though you were on your knees you felt extremely powerful as he looked down at you with desperate eyes.

“I’m close…” He groaned out, “I want to cum down your throat. Can I do that?” You didn’t answer, you just took him as deep as you could and started swallowing. His hips started to shake a little and you felt his balls tighten up in your hand. You hummed and he came with a groan. You sucked down every drop he gave you and when you pulled away there was a mixture of spit and cum dripping down your chin.

He was panting slightly and had fallen back on the bed. You gave a soft whine and his eyes landed on you. You wiped your face and he sat up to kiss you. While he sucked on the spot right behind your ear you reached down and grabbed his flesh hand and pressed it between your thighs. He let out a breathy chuckle.

“Will you do something about that?” You asked as you pulled his hair so he would look at you. He grinned and then flipped you so he was on top. His hands ran up and down your body, enjoying every inch they touched. He kissed his way down your sternum and then kissed and sucked on your breasts. His hand cupped your sex and his fingers brushed through your folds. He put some pressure on your clit and rubbed rough circles as he nipped lightly at your nipple. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” You sighed out as he slipped a finger into you. He started pumping it and curling it to hit that spot that made you moan. He added another finger then shifted to his knees. He lifted one leg onto his shoulder and you let out a small gasp when his lips wrapped around your clit. His tongue flicked and pressed against you in time with his fingers. You started to squirm below him. 

“Oh---“ You let out a loud moan, “I’m going to cum James.” You pinched one of your nipples as he brought you closer to the edge of your orgasm. Your legs started to shake and he felt your walls flutter against his fingers as you came crying his name and sweet praises. 

He kissed your inner thigh as he put your leg down and wiped his face. His eyes traveled over your body as you caught your breath. You were still mumbling curse words and thank you’s. His hands resting on your knees were lightly rubbing circles into your flesh. You looked down at Bucky still kneeling on the floor with his eyes glued to your face and it made your heart skip a beat.

“I love when you talk like that.” His voice was low and quiet. 

“I like when you do as you’re told…” You ran a hand through your hair as you sat up, “I also like when you take control.” He nodded a little as his hands ran up and down your thighs. You placed your hands on the sides of his face, “It really depends on the day.”

His face looked so blissful and warm. You kissed him, “Do you need to take some control baby?” When you pulled back he bit his lip in thought. Your hands glided along his shoulders and your thumbs brushed his cheekbones.

A wicked grin crossed his face and he laughed and shook his head in dismissal of the idea. “Tell me.” You demanded as you moved his face to look at you. 

“I just can’t let what they said go. I know it’s not true. And even if it was who cares…but, I just want to rub our amazing sex in their face.” His face was turning red as he studied your reaction.

“So what do you want baby?” You asked sweetly. 

His grin reappeared, “I want to fuck you close enough for them to hear you scream my name.” You shivered at his words and mimicked his grin, “Where are they?”

You and Bucky slipped on some clothes and rushed down to the kitchen. As you walked through the adjoining living room he waved at Sam and Steve who were sitting on the couch watching TV. 

“Pretty late for a snack Buck.” Steve said, his smile hiding behind a beer. You kept walking to the kitchen but Bucky hung back.

“I worked up an appetite. What are you watching?” 

Sam nearly choked on his beer before looking up impressed at his friend, “Some old sitcom.” Bucky nodded and waited for his cue.

“James?” You called from the kitchen and both of his friends looked at him with a laugh as their friend sighed and wandered into the kitchen. He heard Sam cough out, “Whipped.” 

You were sitting on the counter drinking some water and smiling. He stood in between your legs and waited for you to make the first move. He was still not sure how comfortable you were with this. 

Honestly, as horrifying as you had always thought having someone hear you would be, you were displeased to hear of the teasing Bucky was going through. For some reason no one really believed you two had a fulfilling sex life. It was probably due to the limited PDA you had, mostly because both of you could only concentrate on one thing at a time. You were bummed at the idea the team considered you controlling.

You ran your hands up his chest and gripped his neck. You gave him a sloppy kiss then pushed him away and crossed your legs. He quirked an eyebrow at you and you pointed to a box of popcorn you’d pulled from the pantry. Bucky rolled his eyes and unwrapped it and put it in the microwave. He got out a bowl and put some extra effort into making it sound like they were actually snacking in there. 

“I love when you do domestic shit…it’s very sexy.” You uncrossed your legs so he could return to your previous position. “Well then you should see me do laundry doll.” He spoke softly against your neck before starting to kiss it. You let out a loud laugh and he let one escape against your skin that made you sigh a little.

Popcorn started sounding off in the microwave and you slipped a hand down his pants to feel his hard cock all ready for you. You kissed him, “Oh god this is so fucking hot.” His hands pulled the skirt of your dress up and he felt how much you were enjoying this.

“Already so wet doll…I’m impressed.” He gripped your hips and pulled you to the edge so he could grind your pussy against his length. You reached down and started stroking him.

He let out a grunt when you jumped at the microwave timer and squeezed his dick a little too hard. You pulled away and apologized. He just laughed it off and went to kiss you again.

You put your hands on his shoulders and said, “Go put another one in baby.” He frowned. He was hoping to be deep inside you by now.

As he walked away with a very noticeable bulge you slipped off the counter and waited. When he turned around and saw you had moved he was worried you had changed your mind. What he didn’t expect was for you to turn around and flip your dress up to expose your ass to him. You spread your legs and bent yourself over the counter. When you glanced at him over your shoulder he looked like he was going to cum right there.

You gave your ass a shake and then in a louder voice than necessary you said, “James, can you help me with this?” He practically sprung across the room at you. His hands landing on your hips while a smile was plastered to his face. 

“Anything for you doll.” He replied loudly before pushing his sweatpants down his thighs. His cock head was pressed to your hole and you let out a louder, “Oh!” Then you meant to. He pushed into you slowly and you held back the loud moan you wanted to expel. 

Pops from the microwave covered the quick pace Bucky set as he slammed into you against the counter. Your hands clawed at the granite counters and you matched his thrusts with your hips. He started grunting and you let out a moan when he reached around and roughly grabbed at your nipple.

While the popcorn was covering most of the noises you knew it wasn’t going to last for much longer. He leaned down and nibbled at your neck as a hand traveled down to pinch your clit. His breath was warm against your skin as he grunted out, “Let’s hear how good you feel doll.” He ended his comment with a hard slap against your ass. You let out a gasp and a croaky, “James!”

He swore loudly when the microwave dinged and scared you again causing your walls to clench tightly around him. Bucky smirked as he heard the TV volume lower and he knew they were listening.

The sound of skin slapping skin could be confused for many things but the moan that left your lips was pornographic as Bucky pulled your hair. You slammed your hand down and shouted, “Oh god! James! Unnngnggg.” You came trembling against the cool surface of the kitchen island. 

His grunts got louder before he came in warm spurts. You rested your head against the counter as you rocked your hips as he rode out his orgasm. He kissed your neck and whispered, “God I love you.” You smirked and hummed as he pulled out and grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the mess he made.

You fixed your dress and Bucky washed his hands. You put the popcorn in a large bowl and turned to him, “You ready baby?” He threw the towel over this shoulder and jumped at you causing you to let out a scream and scurry away laughing. 

When you entered the living room the two men on the couch avoided eye contact. You knew your face was warm and probably a little sweaty so you quickly made your way out of the room. You stood just around the corner though; you wanted to hear what they had to say. 

Bucky swaggered into the living room and saw the bright red blush that covered Steve’s face and neck. Neither man turned to look at him. Sam was holding his beer tightly and Steve just sat there staring at the TV.

Bucky stood behind the couch and waited for someone to say something. Finally Steve broke, “What the fuck was that?!” Bucky just laughed at him. “Sorry Steve, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sam didn’t even turn to look at him, “You are a sick son of a bitch.” Bucky shrugged, knowing he was right.

Steve was madder than Bucky expected, “We eat in there!!!” Bucky smirked but as he opened his mouth Steve held up a hand. He knew what Bucky was going to say. Sam groaned, “Oh god, I can’t even look at you.”

Bucky put a hand on each man’s shoulder, “What I want to know is…why didn’t you just leave?” His friends looked at each other but before one of them could defend themselves you knew what to do.

You sprinted down the hall before shouting, “James! Are you coming?” 

Bucky gave his friend’s shoulder a squeeze and a cocky smile, “Well boys, you heard the lady!” They both shouted at him to fuck off as he turned to leave. 

Before he turned the corner he said, “Oh I plan to.” He ducked as a pillow was thrown at him and he ran down the hall. Rounding another corner he came face to face with you holding the huge bowl of popcorn and smiling as you threw another piece in your mouth.

You looked at him through your lashes and in your sweetest voice you asked, “Did I do good Sarge?” You knew what you were doing and so did he. He growled and lunged for you but you dodged it and raced back to your room.


	2. Steve and Sam in the Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What DID the boys hear?

“James?” You had called from the kitchen. Steve and Sam felt validated in their whipped theory as they watched Bucky walk away.

They could just make out murmurs from the other room and soft laughter ringing through the kitchen. Steve readjusted and cleared his throat, “I’m not jealous.” 

Sam looked over at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise, “Sure. Yeah. Neither am I.” Steve let out a sigh. He could hear Bucky bumping around the kitchen opening and closing cabinets and then pressing buttons on the microwave.

Your laugh sounded again and Steve sighed, “Maybe a little jealous.” His voice was quiet and he took a long drink of his beer. Sam nodded, “Just a little.” The men smelled the popcorn and heard the loud pops. Steve’s ears picked up the strange grunt Bucky did when the microwave beeped. He brushed it off and tried to focus on the TV show.

“James, can you help me with this?” You asked. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Bucky reply with, “Anything for you doll.” Both men glanced at each other when they heard your burst of, “Oh!” but again let it go.

This popcorn sounded different. Both men could hear the added sounds and when they heard you make a sound close to a moan they looked at each other. Steve was already turning red as he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the TV. 

Sam’s leg started to bounce, “You don’t think---“ His question was cut off by a loud smack and then the strangled, “James!” that came out of your lips. Steve turned to look towards the kitchen, “Is she okay?”

Sam scowled, “I’m sure she’s great.” Steve looked a little concerned but when the popcorn pops started to dwindle he heard the other noises coming from the kitchen more clearly. 

“Oh, gross.” He groaned as he looked away and closed his eyes. Sam reached over and turned the volume of the TV down. When Steve went to ask why Sam shrugged, “Just want to double check. He obviously wants us to hear.”

The microwave had dinged minutes ago but the grunts and slapping skin was still going strong. The friends avoided each other’s gaze as they sat in near silence and listened to their friend pound you into the counter. 

Sam flinched when you slammed your hand on the counter and shouted, “Oh god! James! Unnngngg.” Steve turned the volume back up to the original volume as the sounds faded away. He didn’t want to admit it but that was very arousing and he could feel his dick twitch in his jeans. Sam gripped his beer and hoped his half hard cock wasn’t visible. The men didn’t move when they heard you scream and run into the room then quickly dash out. 

They felt Bucky rather than heard him. Steve could feel the arrogant pride radiating off of him. Steve could feel the blush on his cheeks and finally snapped, “What the fuck was that?!” Steve was angry but also jealous which only made him madder. Bucky’s answer wasn’t the correct response. 

Sam muttered, “You are a sick son of a bitch.” If either of the men hadn’t been so aroused they would have gotten up and fought their friend. 

Steve was livid. He was picturing the scene that unfolded feet away and it only made his dick press harder against his zipper. “We eat in there!” Not like he wouldn’t do the same thing if a beautiful woman asked him to. He saw the error in his statement as he pictured Bucky eating pussy like his life depended on it. He held up his hand, not wanting to hear the lewd comment. 

Sam trembled, “I can’t even look at you.” 

Both men flinched when Bucky touched them. His voice was low when he asked the question of the hour, “Why didn’t you just leave?”

Of course everyone in that room knew why no one was standing up and leaving. Steve looked at Sam who looked tired and embarrassed. 

“James! Are you coming?” Your voice broke through the silence.

Sam curled his lip at the phrasing and when Bucky squeezed his shoulder Steve grinded his teeth. They could hear the chuckle behind them and both spit out a venomous, “Fuck off!” and then just waited for the comment.

“Oh I plan on it.” 

Steve gripped the pillow next to him and wished it were a lamp as he chucked it at Bucky.

It’d been quiet for a while now and the men finally settled down enough to leave. Steve took a deep breath before standing up, “Okay, maybe I’m really jealous.” Sam let out a laugh, “I feel like we watched porn together. Don’t make it weird.” Sam thought about it for a minute then added, “Let’s go to a bar tomorrow.” Steve smiled and nodded. He went to put his empty bottles in the kitchen. He saw the small piece of paper on the counter and knew what it said before he picked it up. 

“You’re a pervert! Looking for the place I fucked my girl. Get a life. –B”

Under his breath Steve hissed, “Fuck you Buck.” 

Sam brought his bottle in and read the note as Steve put it down. He rolled his eyes and grunted out, “I hate that guy.” But he too was fighting a smile as he said goodnight and headed towards his room. 

A smile threatened Steve’s lips and he decided to put the note back for the next poor soul who would put the pieces together. He hoped you two would get in trouble.


End file.
